Seeing Clearly
by Oralee
Summary: Reddie fanfic, it'll only be a few chapters long :D
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 - Realisation

Rachel sat at her desk. Had she just seen that? Eddie and..._Melissa_? Her heart felt heavy, eyes stung threatening tears. She was angry with herself, why did she feel like this? It was her that had rejected him, it was good that he was moving on but she couldn't help wanting the throttle Melissa. It wasn't the first time she'd done this to her. Melissa knew how she felt about Eddie and she seriously regretted letting her sister get too close to her again after everything that had happened. Just the thought of it sent a shiver shooting down her spine. She _had_ needed someone close to her, to be on her side but evidently her sister was the wrong choice. Right now all she wanted was Eddie, to hold her, kiss her and say he loved her. But it was too late. Or was it? She wasn't going down without a fight.

Week 2- Action

Normal 0 false false false EN-GB X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

Rachel was living up to her promise to herself. Over the past week she had changed he clothes to something a little more casual (but still smart of course) and specially chose a different hairstyle for each day. Around Eddie she was her normal self though a little more relaxed and back to the way they were before the fire. She didn't want to press herself on him so she thought it best to leave it at that and see if he truly loved her enough to try again.

Eddie had noticed. Although he liked being with Melissa, he liked her personality he couldn't help looking at her and thinking of Rachel. He could never [i]love[/i] Melissa. Rachel had taken his heart a long time ago. He was his life, all he ever thought of. God he had tried, tried his best to move on but to no avail. Every time he saw Rachel his heart fluttered, he found her new casual yet smart style extremely attractive and just couldn't help looking.

All the way through assembly Rachel felt his eyes on her. She daren't not look him in the eye as she knew her own eyes would be lost in his. The will to look over at him was too strong and she darted her eyes over at his. Immediately their eyes locked. She just couldn't look away, the noise from the hall faded to nothing as they stared at each other, neither able to tear away from the others gaze. She just stood there for what seemed like minutes. Finally she managed to drag her eyes away from his and was shocked to find herself stood on the stage, hundreds of blank faces staring back at her

.

"Right...urm..sorry, yes, so enjoy your day everyone. Dismissed."

5 minutes later

Rachel felt terrible. What the hell was she playing at? A long time ago she had vowed never to stoop as low as her sister yet here she was, doing what Melissa had done to her all those years ago. She was disgusted with herself yet her mind kept drifting back to his eyes...so full of love and passion she could get lost in them forever...

She shook her head violently, slightly embarrassed that she had just let her imagination get the better of her. She stared at her watch, dinner time. She grabbed her back hurriedly; wanting to get away as soon as possible but before she could get to the door it flung open and she found herself walking straight into Eddie. Nearly toppling over from the force of their collision Eddie instinctively grabbed her elbows to steady them. She looked up and their eyes locked. They were extremely close, faces mere centimetres apart and Rachel knew that she should pull away but she couldn't. She was rooted to the ground as Eddie's head slowly gravitated towards hers and their lips brushed together...


	2. Chapter 2

Melissa strolled down the corridor toward Rachel's office, a slight skip in her step. Life was good. She had the man of her dreams, well, current dreams and her plan to make her sister's life here as miserable as possible was working. She loved doing this, Rachel was just so forgiving. It almost made her wretch. She'd noticed the chemistry between Rachel and Eddie the moment she walked into the same room as them and at the same time she'd felt a twang of excitement in the pit of her stomach. Yet another man she could steal from her lousy good-for-nothing sister. It had taken her all of a day to steal Eddie from right underneath Rachel's nose. To her sister, she was the 'new improved Melissa,' but underneath the new hairstyle and softened face she was still her... Rachel was such a fool. This was the third time she'd done this yet every time she came back her sister had let her back in,

[i]"just shows how weak she is,"[/i] she thought to herself. Yep. She had done it again. Feeling extremely pleased with herself Melissa flung the door to Bridgett's office open and proceeded to Rachel's door. The sight that met her sent hatred and coursing through her body; Eddie had Rachel pressed hard against the wall to her office, his hands on her waist, her hands running manically through his hair, furiously kissing.

"RACHEL!...EDDIE!!! WHAT THE F-"


End file.
